dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GlynnLindstroem
Welcome! Aha, I can reply here now! Nice to put a name to the err... text xD I feel obliged to put in a plug for the Wiki and say feel free to contribute anywhere you can, though I see you've been putting up some stats etc already anyway; awesome! :D Fair point with the avatar not suggesting something bright green; the colour scheme is largely due to the Faction he’s part of. He’s my man <3 Haha, I realise that fawning over a computer game character is kinda silly, but there you go xD Dragon’s Dogma could do with some work in the male eye candy department actually... seems like they put a lot of effort into making all of the main female characters hot (each in their own way), but aside from Reynard (who’s utterly adorable), hot men are slim pickings... It is indeed a shame that stats tend to mean more than looks when it comes to people selecting Pawns. Even more so now with all of the statistically superior gear from Dark Arisen. It’s understandable wanting the strongest Pawn possible, but at the same time, having one that looks awesome to be in the company of, enhances things too. Agreed that the stats don’t matter much when strolling around Gransys, but I’m currently in the Everfall, so having stronger Pawns is helping, and that does indeed look to be the same on Bitterblack Isle (I’ve not actually got there yet...). Pawns don’t actually take any more damage on hard than on normal; it’s just the Arisen that receives all the hardship, so it doesn’t make too much difference for them. Trying to picture what your Pawn is wearing in my head seems to look pretty good yeah; I'll have to check him out when I get on there tomorrow :) Out of everything, it's the head armour that I have most issues with, since anything that covers up the face or hair (which is nearly everything) makes the Arisen/Pawn lose so much of their character, so (like your Pawn), my Arisen & Pawn had the Leather Circlet equipped right up to Grigori (where the Dragon Band first became available), so good choice there haha. I've gone with a compromise now; if something looks 'pretty good' and is statistically superior, then I'll take it, and with that in mind am currently looking for the Matte Robe in the Everfall for my Pawn. I still much prefer how I had her for much of the game though; Noblewoman's Corset, Summery Pareo, Red Over-Knee Boots, Alchemickal Cape... can always go back to it when I finish the hard stuff I guess :) & I've blabbed on for long enough haha; cheers! Artirtico (talk) 15:47, May 17, 2013 (UTC) I haven't got a clue as to how the replying process is supposed to take place haha; this is likewise the first Wiki I've been active in. Following on from what the couple of other people have done that have left me messages however, would lead to me replying on your page and you replying on mine, so that's what I've stuck with! Ah, I like to keep an eye on the 'Recent Wiki Activity' - since I've not yet been to Bitterblack Isle, there's little 'new' content I can add, so have gotten into the habit of further adding to the pages other people have edited, particularly when it comes to the Silver & Gold rarifying upgrades. So yah, I spotted your edits and for those pages, I've now added Enhancement Item Locations, extra Locations if I know of any, cleaned up the pages in general and added the Enhancements to the individual item pages too :) It's great seeing the full stats of something other than Dark Arisen gear and the very best of the Dragon's Dogma gear actually, which as is to be expected I suppose, is what most people have been focusing on, so cheers for that! Well said in regards to the fawning over characters. It's not something I'd ever be ashamed of; I just usually tend to do it over real people/characters played by real people is all, but it's true that there's certainly nothing wrong with it :) Life is there to be enjoyed, so whatever it is that appeals to you should be fully relished :P Oooh, I'd forgotten about Savan; yup he's pretty good on the eye. I've not yet handed in my 20 Wakestones in the Everfall, so haven't got to Savan's main part yet (though know his role etc), so that's something to look forward too. Hmm, for me Julien is like a butch version of Prince Charming (from Shrek) gone wrong xD He's a great character, but I don't find him in the slightest bit attractive personally haha... but Reynard is much more my sort of thing; I like his intelligence, quirkyness, good nature and I'm not into 'beef-cakes', so he's all good :D Very true that the game's target audience has to primarily be male, so I suppose numerous hot chicks are a necessity xD It is pretty awesome how every character is quite happily bisexual and goes with whoever they can get haha. Aww, thank you for the Matte Robe! Oh you didn't have to do that! I'm very greatful nonetheless haha :D Is there anything you're currently wanting at all? I've not yet got to Bitterblack and have only recently got into the Everfall, so may not have much in the way of the best stuff, but I'll certainly have a look in my inventory and/or keep an eye out for it in future if there is anything you're looking for? Definitely go for the PSN friends :) Rift Crystals are looking super-important over on Bitterblack, so I could do with keeping hold of any I get haha. I'll definitely give Shannon a hire - typically I've gone for a Fighter and a Mage to complete my party, but right now I'm fighting quite a few of the large climbable enemies (Ur-Dragon in particular), so I imagine he could be very handy indeed :D Cheers! Artirtico (talk) 21:18, May 17, 2013 (UTC) :P Hey there! Ah, it's only... half one, hmm bit later than I thought xD Depends on how much editing I've done earlier on in the day as to whether I'm on here at night. That and if I'm in the mood haha, and on what time I have to wake up! & I've not done that much on here today... was watching Eurovision hehe :P I just like to keep up with things is all; get further updates added to those pages that have received edits recently and such like. Great seeing all of these Stats being added :D Gonna call it a night now though; getting sleepy and my typing is getting sloppy haha. & I do intend to respond to your other post as well when I find the time! Nighty night! Artirtico (talk) 00:35, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Beefcakey XD Officially no, I very much doubt that it's a real word, but it works well enough for me, so why not! You can keep the beefcakey guys all for yourself anyway, or mostly maybe... as you say, it's not all about looks. Oh yeah, I forgot about Valmiro - I never even knew he existed in my first playthrough haha. Did his Quests this time around though and yeah he's alright I guess... couldn't make up my mind if his 'curiosity about everything' was endearing or just plain annoying xD I agree entirely that the character backstories and lore in general is one of the weaker areas in Dragon's Dogma. I'd love to know more about the characters and of the history of Gransys, and feel it would enhance the game further if we were given the option to know more. Talking to NPC's in RPG's should be beneficial, or at least provide some information, but in this, there's practically no point talking to anyone unless they have a Quest or are a shop/inn owner, which certainly isn't how it should be. I suppose the bisexuality of everybody does sort of lead on from that too yes, since it means they don't need to develop up who different characters would like and such... agreed that this point isn't a bad thing though; it's great that the game allows anything to happen when it comes to the romancing :P I can see sense in everyone being born Bisexual; gotta be quite a controversial theory haha, but it's certainly possible. The studies into genetic, behavioural, social influences on all of that does indeed form a very interesting topic, but perhaps that is indeed one of those conversations best had elsewhere xD I thank you once again for the gift of the Matte Robe :D Think I've got Amy sorted now in terms of gear and should be keeping all of that for quite some while :) I see that your new Pawn looks pretty similar to Shannon; would this be a representation of your ideal man? :P Can't say I've encountered a male called Meredith before haha. He'll be trained up in no time I'm sure! & as for the editing on here, yup stick with what you're comfortable doing :) The Stats are likely the main thing on the page after all; most of the other stuff can't be done without them, so that is indeed the best thing that could be contributed, and there's certainly a lot of them to add haha. The rest of it isn't too complicated; what I've found works well is to find a page where everything is complete and apply the same format to whatever you're editing, but what you're doing now is great anyhow, so cheers for that! Artirtico (talk) 18:45, May 19, 2013 (UTC)